


never grow up.

by avalanchesteez



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Bad Girl!Soojin, Clubbing, Drug Dealing, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Falling In Love, Good Girl!Shuhua, Supportive Minnie, Unhealthy Relationships, Voice of reason Yuqi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalanchesteez/pseuds/avalanchesteez
Summary: Never Grow Up is based on the Chanmina song. Most of the chapters of this book will include song titles based on the chapter.Shuhua has a thing for the girls she shouldn't be interested in. When she starts her college internship at a botany lab, she meets Soojin at one of her co-workers' (Yuqi) parties. She becomes fascinated and follows her on social media. After one night with the playgirl, she gets fired and trapped into the world of partying, alcohol, and stealing alongside Soojin. Will Shuhua survive or will she sink low?





	1. Chapter 1

(wow- mamamoo)

Birds were chirping happily by my window as I rose out of my bed. It was 7 in the morning according to my little analog clock as it beeped loudly. I turned off my alarm and sauntered into the bathroom. It was my first day at the greenhouse with Yuqi for our botany internship. She was supposed to be picking me up at 8:30. I smoothed my hair back into a ponytail. Being abroad with no one who spoke my language was quite awkward. And the fact that my college sent me to Korea for an internship was something new to me. And then I met the perky Song Yuqi at my orientation. She was very fluent in English and Korean and got along well with everyone. I wondered how she ever decided to became friends with someone like me. It was something that often baffled me. She seemed so down-to-earth and easygoing. Then I was the very quiet and shy one because I was not used to the situation. Adapting to living in a new country was difficult. I was not used to speaking with people in English or Korean (though I was studying it very hard). Now, I'm in a pool with little experience of swimming. 

I put on a large creme-colored top above some cute denim shorts after showering. The sun was shining through my tiny apartment that I rented recently. This internship was paying my way through living here. If I succeeded I would actually get a job there. If I lived in Korea, it would be a change from everything my family expected of me. Their middle child doing big things. I wouldn't say that being a person who studies plants that exciting. 

There was a light knock on my apartment door. I opened it to see that it was Yuqi with cups from Starbucks. "I know I came early. But I thought we would read up before we head out." 

I shrug. "It's fine." We sat down on my couch and began to study textbooks. Yuqi placed a hand on the page I was reading. "What?" 

"So...I know it's like our first official week in Korea or whatever." Yuqi laid her head back and held her textbook close to her chest. "But, you know Minnie? She invited me to this party because she became friends with a Korean girl named Miyeon....basically a friend of a friend." I found the way Yuqi made fast friends insane. But, then again, the foreign students were supposedly close by the time we actually disbanded from orientation. That day, I just went with Yuqi for some coffee and then retreated to continue unpacking in my apartment. I wasn't socializing with everyone-yet. "And you haven't gotten to know everyone at the internship." 

"And you want me to go?"

Yuqi flashed a wild grin. "Of course." She crossed her legs atop my coffee table. "But, not all the kids from the internship are going. Minnie just had the connects." She began tapping her fingers rhythmically on her textbook. "It's sort of exclusive." 

It's my first week in Korea and I'm already going to some VIP Party? "You're kidding?" She shook her head. I didn't even think twice. This could be the chance that I can make friends outside my comfort zone. Plus, I haven't actually been to a party before. I was used to casual outings like the movies or an arcade. But a party? No. 

When we decided to wrap up the reading, we went to the lab that was down the street from the foreign student's apartment complex. Yuqi formally introduced me to Minnie. Minnie seemed very friendly and sweet. Her voice was very light and airy when she spoke. But, when we were matched to a certain set of plants, she became very animated. Yuqi shot me a grin before she went to examine some of the plants. I learned that Minnie was from Thailand and that she was a huge fan of Super Junior. Yuqi misheard and jumped into the conversation with us. 

When I entered this career choice, I had no intention of truly enjoying it. It was more of something to get by. Something I could do to get closer to nature. But, I began to fall in love with my major and then scored an internship abroad. I had the grades to cut it. I even poured endless research into what I had to do.

The day kinda crawled on by until it was the end. The instructor had thanked us all for coming out. He wished us all a good time here. Yuqi grabbed my hand. "Let's go shopping before we go to the party." 

"What's wrong with what we're wearing?" I ask. 

"It's not flashy enough for where we're going," Minnie said. "Miyeon said we should wear something not too fancy but not too casual either." 

And then into the whirlwind of going to our first Korean shopping district. It was fast paced and very organized. Customers would be leaving to and fro with bags from high end retailers. Yuqi inspected which store we should go through by the window. "So...have you guys thought about what kind of boys will be at the party?" 

I blush at the sound of the word "boys". I didn't really like them like that, however, it was a good question. What kind of girls would be at the party? Since I'm in a new country, I really want to scope out the dating scene here. I heard that blind dates are very popular here. I wonder if there are any girls that also like girls around. "Um...I don't know." I walk into a store that had a dress in the window. It was a cute red top accompanied with a black skirt. I decided to pick that for the party. 

As soon as the girls and I finally got done shopping, Miyeon had came to Minnie's apartment with make-up cases. She was a slender person and she seemed like a model or one of those famous actresses. I couldn't take my eyes off of her when she came in. "Hello." She said in Korean. 

I fumbled with my words a little before greeting her back as she sets herself up. 

"Our Shuhua has never been to a party," Yuqi says aloud. 

I sink low in embarrassment as the girls gasp. "Was it boring where you're from?" Minnie asked. 

"No," I say. "I just never get around to parties." I cross my legs in a pretzel as I apply moisturizer onto my face. "I'm what people say...a good girl." 

"Good girl?" Miyeon lifted my face with her chin. "I guess we have to break the good girl out of her shell." 

"I was never in a shell," I say. "Just never saw a point in doing anything wild." 

"Parties aren't wild unless you make them wild," Miyeon says as she applies makeup to my face. "It's like life. They're what you make of them." I close my eyes and I tried to imagine what a party would look like. Would it be the way dramas portray them? Would a fight break out? Would there be alcohol? Would there be people dancing seductively? 

Miyeon grinned at me. "Done." She showed me my face in the mirror and I could hardly recognize myself. Who was this person? She had flare. I touched my face. 

"Hey! Don't touch! It's already going to be a hot and sticky night in the club!" Miyeon yelled. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail. I looked up at the girls I would be hanging out with tonight. Well-established women about to blossom in our careers in one of the most prestigious paid internships in Asia. I was surprised to even had become friends with them. I must be lucky.


	2. 2.mommae

(mommae-jay park)

The club boomed with music and lights that were blinding (I'm surprised we didn't get a seizure when we walked in). Bodies were closely dancing together and people were dressed in the most expensive of clothes. I felt like the outfits put ours to shame, but I'm glad we settled with what we had. 

Miyeon led us through the crowd, hi-fiving people that she knew. Her confidence was something to be admired, but I couldn't even fathom how she knew these people. They seemed to come from high places. They were draped in Western name-brands and sipped alcohol in small drops. Pristine party-goers existed. But, the guys were very hardcore and loud here. Minnie stood close to me. "I heard Korea's nightlife was very colorful. I didn't expect it to be like this." I agreed with her as I linked my arm with hers. 

I wondered where Miyeon was leading us to as she took us to a secluded part of the club. It was a VIP section. There were 2 bouncers who were muscular as hell. They gave Miyeon a stern look as she pulled a slip from her bra and waved it in her hand. "I'm Cho Miyeon, a friend of Miss Jeon. These are my plus ones." She gave the bouncer the slip of paper. He read it and then unlocked the door with a slight attitude. When we walked into this part, the lights were a diluted hue of violet. The music was popular. The air smelled like lust and excitement. 

As I took in my surroundings, I felt very nervous. The air was balmy in here and people were dancing on each other. I never saw so many displays of sexual tension up close before. It was a whole new world. Minnie widened her eyes. Yuqi was very astonished by everything as well. "I never saw a party like this before." 

"We're in one of the most private clubs in Korea," Miyeon informed us as she got us all drinks from the host. I tried to refuse as I was under age, but I saw Yuqi took a shot. So I did too, because why not? We're at a party in a different country. "The IDLE club. Owned by Jeon Soyeon. I'm trying to find her so I can introduce you all. Her business partner doesn't like new guests." 

"Why not? Isn't it a club?" Yuqi asked. 

"Yes. But only the rich and famous can come here," Miyeon said. "I got lucky with a pass. It would have costed me a lot of won if I did. It's a specific list. This area is the most private of all, and I got extremely lucky." She looked around. "I heard lots of things about Soyeon's right hand man." 

Yuqi nudged me. "So how do you like parties so far?" Her cheeks were already flushed and she only had one drink. 

I shrug. "It's something." I bob my head to the music and take another sip of my drink which burned my chest a little. I winced and I suddenly got lost in the music. Me, Yuqi, and Minnie were in the center of the dance floor. We were gaining a lot of attention until there was an opening in the crowd. There was a beautiful figure that was illuminating in the dark room. She was strutting into the area as if she owned it. We stood back. She looked gorgeous. Her eyes had the most seductive gaze upon me, her lips were devil red. She oozed so much confidence it could overflow. Behind her, was a shorter woman with a blonde bob who matched the confidence even at her stature. 

"Something tells me that that's the famous Soyeon and business partner," Yuqi whispers in my ear.

The music stops and the shorter woman comes up to us. "Who are you? We have never seen you around this part of Seoul..." her words stung like sharp knives. "How did you get into our club?" 

I look around for Miyeon but she's nowhere in sight. Minnie and Yuqi were at a loss for words as well. I decided to speak up for us. "Our friend Mi-Miyeon invited us here." The taller woman who had a mole under her eye glossed me over with a threatening gaze. I shuddered as she whispered to Soyeon who nodded. 

"I know of Miyeon..." Soyeon says. "I never gave her permission to bring in 3 plus ones." 

I bowed. "I'm sorry...Miyeon just invited us here because we're new to the country and don't know anyone well-" 

Soyeon held up a hand to stop me from talking. She grinned at me and I was instantly afraid. Minnie and Yuqi stood close to me. I could feel them exchanging words of fear on what could happen. But, honestly...what could they even do? Read us to filth? Verbally degrade us? We're not in high school. This is a pure adult situation. "Inviting someone to the IDLE club during their first time in Korea..." Soyeon chuckled. "Now that's a fancy ass welcome, right Soojin?" 

Soojin kept her eyes locked on me. She shrugged. "DJ, turn the music back on!" She hollered. I felt like she was the only woman in the room. My attention snapped onto her so quick. The DJ began to play another enticing beat as Soojin came up to me. She looked down on me in her stilettos (were those red-bottoms?). I tried to keep my gaze on her eyes, but my own kept looking at her black bodice beneath her white blazer. Could I be less gay? She must have noticed I was checking her out because she lifted my chin with her finger. "Where are you from?" 

I turned to see Yuqi and Minnie receiving complimentary shots from the hostess and talking with Soyeon. Soojin gripped my chin so I could focus on her. I blushed. "I-I-I'm from Taiwan." She smirked at me. "My name is Shuhua-" 

"I'm Soojin," she said, her lips turning into a full smile. "They call me the Queen of this city." 

"Why is that?" I ask. My heart was pounding in my ears.

"Wouldn't you like to find out?" she laughed darkly. She releases me from her touch and I felt a little sense of longing. She seemed like a devil. Alluring. Her eyes were attractive. The way she carried herself? She seemed magnetic. "Would you like to dance?" 

"I don't dance well-" She pulls me close to her and starts rolling her body. I could smell her perfume. It was sweet but mature. She held me close to her as she kept driving me crazy with the way she was moving. My innocent thoughts were soon polluted with ones I never experienced before. Why was my heart feeling warm like this? She was a seductress. Obviously. She was an Aphrodite-like character. My hands were on her waist. Not sweaty or anything, shockingly. Under these colorful lights and all the people in here, she was the one who stood out the most. 

As she looked down on me as if I were one of her subjects, Soojin kissed me in the middle of the dance floor. My first kiss was not like this. It tasted like alcohol and excitement. She began nipping my bottom lip before entering her tongue. Who was this woman? I just met this stranger and we were already kissing. "We're going to be good friends, Shuhua." She winks. She walks off into the sea of people. I stood there, frozen. The music kept bumping in my ears. 

I wanted more of the stranger who deemed herself "queen of the city". 

I was shaken by Minnie and I snapped my head towards her. "Oh hey." 

"There you are!". She sounded a little sluggish. "I didn't expect you to be out here. Did our baby spread her wings tonight?" 

I chuckle nervously. "I guess you could say that." 

"You look a little pale," Minnie says, putting her hands on my shoulders. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah," I say. I tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. "I'm more than okay actually. Where are you guys?" 

"Soyeon introduced us to some more friends...oh my god....we're wasted...but I think you didn't have enough to drink so let's go." 

Minnie pulled me off the dance floor into one of the seat booths where Soyeon, Yuqi, and a really tall man was. There were bottles both empty and full there. I took a shot. A surge of confidence flew right through me. "To Korea!"

Everyone drunkingly raised their shot glasses. "To Korea!"


	3. 3.the devil

(the devil-stamp)

When I woke, I instantly wanted to close my eyes again. The sun was shining too brightly through my curtains. I rolled off my bed and stumbled to my bathroom. I looked a mess. Makeup was still on my face (smudged as ever), hair disheveled. I rinsed my toothbrush to rid the lingering liquor off of my tongue. What happened last night? The only thing I remembered was my body grinding up against this older woman's. The lights were seizure-inducing. Her hands were traveling from my spine down further and further until it toyed with the hem of my dress. 

Her lips were on mine. She tasted impure but addictive. I groaned as I opened my eyes again, noticing that I was off in a trance. I never was hung over before. I used to see my father come in from a night with his friends. He would immediately go to sleep. Mom would never come home that drunk. I got into the shower and rinsed off last night's sweat and drunken stupor. 

I retrieved my phone from my purse to see that it was barely hanging on the thread of 1%. I checked through my notifications. No one had texted me at all. I forgot how we even got home. Thankfully I wouldn't be late for the internship if I leaved now.

I tried calling Yuqi but her phone went straight to voicemail. I ran down to her apartment and banged loudly on the door. There was a lot of shuffling and what not and then the door opened. Soyeon was standing in an oversized hoodie and short shorts. "Hi," she said softly. I never thought that the woman who ran a club and sounded so confident last night would be this sweet sounding and short. "Uh...Yuqi is still sleeping." 

I raised an eyebrow to see Yuqi covered in only a blanket. Her neck was covered in bruises and lipstick marks. Yuqi....YUQI SWINGS THIS WAY TOO? "Well, when she wakes up, please let her know we have internship." 

Soyeon beamed. "I'll try." Soyeon waved before closing the door. I began walking to the bus stop, blushing at the thought of what Soyeon and Yuqi could have been doing. Had I known that Yuqi was also gay, I would have said something. I stood waiting for the bus until a blue convertible parked up on the curb by me. I stood back in confusion. The window rolled down and there she was. "Hey."

I opened my mouth, only to close it again. Soojin. She looked different in the morning as well. She wore a lighter shade of lipstick, but her eyes still had that fire to them. Where did she come from? 

"You can't speak Korean now?" she chuckled. "Where are you going? I can give you a ride." 

I swallowed as I got into the car. I buckled in my seatbelt, only to see that Soojin wasn't wearing hers. The seatbelt light kept beeping under the sound of the music she was listening to. "I'm going to..." I gave her the address of the botany lab. 

She had this smirk on her lips that drove me bonkers the more that I looked at it. She drove with one hand on the steering wheel. I couldn't stop looking at her. "I told you, I wanted to be good friends with you Shuhua. Soyeon gave me the address to where you guys lived." Her voice had a saccharine tone that also was very shy. She wasn't that shy last night. "Good friends see each other in broad daylight, right?" 

I giggle. "I suppose so." 

"So what are you doing studying in Korea?" 

"I want to become a botanist." I fold my hands upon my lap. "Study plants. It's nothing major...but I guess I was good enough in my studies to earn an internship here. I got a work visa so...I'm here until the program doesn't want me anymore." 

Soojin rolled her shoulders and reached for a cigarette. "You mind if I smoke?" 

I shook my head as she lit up anyway.

"Pretty and geeky. I bet you have a good head on your shoulders." She took a long drag. "You got some pretty good lips too." She does this low chuckle. I couldn't help but be fascinated. She looked too good to be real. She looked like a model that strutted straight out of a magazine. I saw a tattoo peek from her shoulder. "You know what I do?" 

"Don't you just run the club with Soyeon?" 

Soojin turned the corner to the botany lab. "I run this city." She unlocks the car doors. "Your destination is to your right." She winks. I unbuckle my seatbelt grinning helplessly at her. Before I reach for the door handle, she grabs my waist and pulls me close. She kisses my lips, unlike the kiss from last night, this was a quick peck. "There's another party at the IDLE club tonight...I'll pick you...and your friend up at 7. Wear something cute for me." 

I blush as I open the door. I feel Soojin's eyes bearing on the rear of me. I felt excitement as I kept walking into the lab. I watched as she drove off through the window. I heard Minnie's voice call from the other side. I ran to get started with work. 

+

Today seemed to drag along because I knew I was seeing Soojin again. Yuqi had come in late with a turtleneck on in this balmy weather. Everyone looked at her and started sweating. She pulled up a chair beside me and Minnie. "Last night was wild." 

I had wanted to mention Soyeon but I decided that it wasn't in my space. "Yeah. I agree." 

Yuqi pulled on her gloves. "So how was your morning?" 

I grin and began thinking about Soojin. "Well, Soojin invited us to another party..." 

Yuqi widened her eyes. "Oh yeah...Soyeon told me about that..." 

Minnie turned. "You guys were invited again too? Miyeon was terrified that she would get chewed out by Soyeon but I guess everyone got along with everyone pretty well..." 

"Did you go home with Miyeon last night?" Yuqi winked. 

Minnie wiggled her eyebrows before tending to her work. "Now I don't kiss and tell..." 

I gawked at the both of them. I tried to recall the details of last night. Who took me home? I barely remembered anything, let alone these two going off with other women. Who would have known. "So...everyone went home with somebody?"

Yuqi lifted a box of equipment. "Basically. I'm shocked you didn't...well, you are a virgin at partying." 

"Just say that out loud, Yuqi," I hiss. "Tonight, I can prove myself to all of you that I can be just as bad." 

Minnie cocked her head to the side. "You don't have to prove yourself. Everything does take baby steps. I don't want you doing anything you feel uncomfortable with." 

"Our Shuhua is a precious child. She better not be leaving with anyone tonight," Yuqi put her arm around my shoulders. "If you do, I'll kick that person's ass." 

The teacher ordered Yuqi to focus on her work and then she flipped him off when he turned his back to administer more experiments. I sit down in my chair again and began to flip through my textbook to catch up on the chapter. I could still hardly focus when I kept thinking about Soojin. Her smile at me, the way she thirsted for me, how she kissed. Her nonchalant attitude. I bit my lip as the day kept crawling along. I couldn't wait for tonight.


	4. 4.bad boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys. i just started my college courses so sorry if the updates are coming slower than slow itself. i'll try to update you guys as much as possible. also, don't sleep with someone you have known within less than 24 hours because no.

(bad boy-red velvet)

(a/n: i just started my college courses and i dare say...fucking lovely)

Soojin's car arrived at my apartment promptly at 6:59. I rolled on the most expensive lipstick that I owned. I checked in the mirror to make sure I was revealing enough skin (but not too much, I like to dress modestly) and then slid on my heels. I made sure my hair looked good before I left the apartment. I was told that I would meet everyone else at the club since they already had their own rides. It's crazy how quick relationships formed already. If you could call it relationships...they were better off deemed as situationships.

I climbed into the front seat of Soojin's car which smelled of her sweet perfume and a twinge of cigarettes. She gave me a charming grin as a greeting before pulling off. "So...I think I'm going to call you Miss Taiwan."

"Miss Taiwan?"

Soojin opened the sunroof while keeping her eyes on the road. "Yes. Miss Taiwan. You're the prettiest girl in Taiwan. That I met anyway."

"Have you been?"

Soojin shook her head. "I've been around the world but I haven't been there yet. Maybe you should take me."

"I won't be going back until the holidays," I say. "Plus...my internship doesn't really make me that much money to be hulling us both over there."

"I'll pay for it," Soojin offered. Something about the way Soojin drove was just fascinating to me. The one hand on the wheel. The seat pulled back. The way she had a cigarette hanging from her lips. She noticed me staring. "I know you see something that you like..." She handed me the cigarette. "Wanna hit?"

I raised my eyebrows. I never smoked before. Let alone, hang around those who smoked. The only people I saw smoking in person were the thugs near the store around my school at night. I was told to stay away from those people. I took it anyway because, well, you only live once. I took a long drag and began coughing loudly. Soojin laughed at me. I handed her back the cigarette.

"You're cute." She took a long hit and made O's with her smoke. As we pulled into her parking spot, the valet opened the door for me as Soojin tossed her keys to him. Soojin interwove her fingers into mine and then we walked into the club. The music was bumping loudly with people dancing. Soojin held her close to me. "It's very active tonight."

Note: This was a fucking weekday. Soojin seemed to navigate through the crowd effortlessly. Once we got to the VIP section, I saw familiar faces of my friends already partaking in the beverages and merrily discussing God knows what. "Oh hey! It's our baby!" Yuqi yelled happily.

I walked over to them. "Hey guys!"

"Pretty soon, our Shushu will be grown. Look at what she's wearing," Minnie pouted. "Who are you wearing that for?"

I glance over at Soojin who was ordering us drinks at the bar. She pulled out a black card and the bartender went to work. "I'm still baby. This party scene is still new to me." I sat beside Yuqi and Minnie as I waited for Soojin. "Do you think Soojin is into me?"

"That's a no-brainer," Minnie said, taking a sip from her glass. "She picked you up in her two-seater and also has her eyes always on you whenever you aren't looking."

"Really?" I blush. How could I not have noticed?

Yuqi pursed her lips. "I heard a lot of things about Soojin...you might as well be careful. They don't call her the Fox Wolf for nothing. She always likes going for the sheep...but that's just a rumor...also Soyeon told me that." She folded her hands atop her lap. "But, I say if you like her, let her make moves...you don't do shit until she makes that move."

Minnie nods. "I think Soojin will make a move tonight."

Soojin walked over towards me with a beverage and she pulled me to stand up. "Care to dance?" she asked. "Or we could just sit down and chat."

Drinking and dancing? I guess this is what club life is like. She pulls me to the dance floor and she holds me by the waist with her free hand. I take sips of my drink, hoping that I wouldn't be drugged or anything. But there was no salty taste or anything. Soojin seemed safe. But, I knew this was not the girl I would introduce to my parents. I wondered how Soojin was like during the day. I saw her once when the sun was out. But, she seemed like a person of the night. This was her 8am.

"Miss Taiwan...can I be in your plans for tonight?" she asked in my ear. Goosebumps were all over my arms. In my stomach, there was this exciting feeling.

"I thought you already were," I say.

She snickers darkly and puts her head on my shoulder as we danced to the beat. I felt like we were in our own world. I felt myself falling for this stranger. The strobe lights were red and sultry. After we finished our drinks, our hands just explored each other's bodies as we danced. I saw her tattoos. Her lips touched mine a couple times. I didn't want them to stop touching me. I wanted more of them. As we kissed and danced on the dance floor, I got more drunk off them than the drinks they gave me.

This stranger became my object of affection in no less than 24 hours. I wanted to fall in love with them, regardless of the consequences. Even if they were to not be in my bed tomorrow morning, I know this moment will be replayed in my mind forever. It would hold me over until the next time they decide to grace my presence.

I almost forgot about my friends who were in the club with me and I scanned the crowd for them. They were no longer in the VIP section. I decided to text Yuqi to which she replied that she would be going to Soyeon's penthouse tonight. Minnie was MIA but allegedly with Miyeon. I was way too intoxicated to focus. It was going on 1am and it felt like the night had just begun.

Soojin tilted her head. "Wanna get out of here?"


	5. 5.hostage

(hostage-billie eilish)

Soojin's car became a second home to me as we drove on the highway to nowhere in particular. My hand reached outside of the window to touch the air as she zoomed 10 kilometers above the limit. It felt liberating. The road was winding down as the lights began to appear less and less. I began to close my eyes and savor the moment. 

The ride was silent. We were enjoying each other's company. Who would have known that someone like Soojin just liked to sit down and drive? I mean...her car is made for it. Soojin's hand reaches for mine and her fingers graze over my knuckles. I blushed and felt my mouth go dry. Is this what crushing on someone felt like?

She eventually pulled over to the side and got out of the car. She opened my door and we sat on the railing of the bridge. Soojin lit another cigarette and began puffing out O's. She took a small look at me and then chuckled to herself while looking out at the view of the city. Seoul. It was her city. She looked at it, eyes full of pride. Her red lips tainting the white tip of the cig. "Have you ever been in love before?"

I giggled at the question. It seemed so cliche, but I knew it was because we were both a little tipsy and also because of how she presented herself. "No. Why? You want to make me fall?" Yuqi's words repeat heavily in my head about not trying anything until she makes a move. She made so many moves to show me her interest. My heart was pounding heavily in my ears. I couldn't even think properly with her eyes lingering on mine.

"I have never been in love either," she said. She stands close to me, I could smell the liquor and cigarettes from her tongue. "Do you want to make me fall?"

I look away, laughing silently. I couldn't help but notice how cheesy she was.

She holds me by the waist gently. "Don't be shy from me now, little girl." She lifts up my chin and kisses me. "God...I've been so tempted by you since I first saw you. The innocent looks around the club. The glow when you drink...You make me an absolute mess.." She takes my hands. "I'm actually willing to take you out on a date...I don't just wanna fuck and leave you wondering who I really am..."

"Well..I'm pleased that you don't just see me as a doll," I say as she plays with my hands. "But, instead of kissing me, can you actually talk?"

Soojin smirked. "You don't like how I communicate?" She shrugged. "What exactly do you want to know about me? My net worth? My amount of carnal partners? Business partners?"

"I just want to know you specifically," I reply. "Like...what colors do you like? What foods do you like? Why are you such a night owl?"

Soojin tilted her head and then sat on the railing. I was so worried that she would teeter off of the bridge, but she seemed so relaxed. "I like blue. I like anything that has meat in it. I can't really answer you that right now because I am like a cracked book. There's many pages to me, but you have to read to truly understand."

I furrow my brow. "What does that mean?"

"It means what it means...I just don't go out a lot in the daytime." She looks at me. "You're something, Miss Taiwan. I could have sworn you could be a detective or something. But, then again, all good girls have that mentality."

"What does that mean?" I repeat, hands on my hips. I felt irritated by that comment. Good girl. That title was starting to have a ring to it when it came to describing me. Everyone was very stuck on calling me that. I wanted to change that image so badly. "Good girl" seemed to be someone I used to know. Someone I wanted to leave back in Taiwan.

"I'm just saying because you never had someone before you ask so many questions."

"How do you know I never had anyone before?"

"I can feel that shit," Soojin says. "I've been cursed with the feeling of everything. I'm a Pisces." She lit up another cigarette. "Don't be afraid of me, Miss Taiwan. I don't bite those who have not been bitten." She winks before taking a long drag. "However, if I have your consent, I guess we'd have something else to be done."

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe your senses are leading you astray because I'm no good girl." I tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

Soon, there was a snap with the vibe. Soojin grabbed my face and locked my eyes with hers. "Don't roll your eyes at me, little girl." My heart pounded loud in my throat. "I guess you want to be bitten?" I had no control over my body. I felt like a character in one of those trashy vampire novels. Soojin led me to the hood of her car and laid me down on it. She pulled my leg up while settling between my legs and then started nipping my neck gently, then started kissing on it, then harshly sucking. I closed my eyes while I felt a burning sensation at the pit of my stomach as she ground her hips against mine. My arms wrapped around her neck. "Look how flushed you are." She ran a finger against my cheek. "Sorry...if I...got into this so quickly...it's a bad habit."

I ran my hand against my neck that felt sensitive. Soojin looked at it and then blushed. Her voice went light and airy. "Oh my...."

"What?" I ask.

Soojin covered her face. "I gave you a hickey."

"A what?"

"It's a passion mark." Soojin chuckled. "Like...a signature that shows that you're mine and no one else's."

I laugh. "I was so taken aback by that honestly." I sit up from my position and cross my legs because I was still in a dress after all. "So you want me to be yours?"

"And no one else's....if you want to be." She played with her fingers. Who knew someone could be that adorable?

I grin. "Well, you have to court me first."

Soojin blinked twice and smiled. "So old-fashioned, but alright...how's later this afternoon?"


	6. 6.talk fast

(talk fast-5sos)

I barely got sleep this morning as I knew that I was seeing Soojin again. I showered a brisk shower and began to binge watch some dramas. I felt so enamored by the way the couples interacted with each other on them. The gentle touch. The sweet kissing. Sweet nothings exchanged. My cheeks got hot. Soon I felt a buzz in my lap and it was Yuqi calling me. I quickly answered it. "Hey! I was wondering when I was going to get in touch with you!"

"Where were you last night? The girls said they literally saw you for twenty seconds and then poof," Yuqi said.

"Weren't you fucking around with Soyeon?"

"Hey, watch yourself. I'm your elder," Yuqi snapped. "You're like my baby. Were you with Soojin?"

I grin, recalling the details of the kiss and our conversation. I was so curious about Soojin. She was such an enigma. She smelled of flowers and cigarettes. Her car drove smooth. Her kisses were desperate and longing for me. I bit my lip. "And so what if I was?"

Yuqi sighed. "You should be careful about her. Soyeon told me...she's a wolf."

"And Soyeon's not?"

"Look, Soyeon's not actually bad. She's legal unlike Soojin. Soojin's like a gangster..."Yuqi huffed. "Just don't get too caught up."

People caring for me is sweet, but now I'm feeling like I can't make my own decisions. Back in Taiwan, my friends would date people while I watched on the sidelines. I was not even allowed to even think of boys...or girls. It was my first everything. It felt like my life had finally begun when Soojin took my hand. Yuqi sounded like everyone else, but all I could truly say was my uniformed answer that I made up for all of my older friends, "okay. I understand."

Yuqi began to talk about things for our internship but I began focused on what underwear was sexy enough to wear today. Also, what skirt would be cute for a date. I twirled around in different sets of undergarments while Yuqi rambled about the papers on speaker phone. Soon, she yells "SHUHUA! YEH SHUHUA!" and I gravitate back to Earth.

"Yes?"

"You're awfully quiet. You usually converse with me about work," Yuqi said in a bit of a down tone. I blink twice. "Did you drink at all at the party?"

I giggled. "I guess you could say that."

"Well, get some rest because we have an experiment tomorrow with a big name. Don't forget." Then there was a click.

I pulled on a dress and a sweater. I wondered if I looked too good for Soojin. I hiked up the dress a little bit so that it went a few inches above the knee. I heard a car honk outside. I checked the window to see Soojin outside with a black hat on and suit. I skipped down the steps to greet her. Soojin grabbed my by the waist. "Hey, there baby." She lifted my chin. "I was thinking I should take you to the new restaurant that Soyeon had opened and then maybe my place."

"Is it your actual place or Soyeon's?"

"Who do you think gives Soyeon her name?"

"Her parents?"

"No...who pays her bills. Who put cash in her pocket....who opened her business line. I put her goddamn name on the streets of Seoul. She would not be shit without me," Soojin said. "You ready to go?"

Yuqi may have been wrong about Soojin. This nice car. The fact that she helped Soojin open up her career. I could only imagine what connections she must have. After all, Soojin owns Seoul. Her name is literally in everyone's mouth around the city. Plus, she even has her own place. Soojin checked the mirrors and grabbed my thigh as she started the car. "So do you like American food?"

"It tasted okay back home," I say.

"Well, the place we're going to is American place owned by one of my friends." She turned her head towards me while still driving. "It's a good vegan joint. The best in Korea."

"You're vegan?" I ask.

"No but I like the food," she smirked. "Remember I told you I liked meat?"

I blush. "Oh yeah..." I hold my palms up to my cheeks. "Sorry." Why am I behaving this way in front of Soojin? She's just a girl. Woman. Whatever. She didn't pay me no mind, thankfully. It was like she knew I didn't want her to see me all flustered, but at the same time, she had to focus on the road. Gosh, I'm so fucking gay. "So...what exactly is your career?"

"Entrepreneur," she answered quickly. "I dabble in anything that isn't political. I'm a Soundcloud artist, I sing, I dance in my own studio, I am a landlord, I paint, I do a lot."

I smile brightly at the thought of watching Soojin paint things in her place. I thought of posing for her and being her muse. I thought of her singing me to sleep with her voice, but she soon broke into my thoughts with a chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Your infatuation with me," Soojin said, parking into the lot. "It's pure besides what I'm used to."

I tilt my head. I did know that Soojin was a player from word of mouth, but I didn't expect it to be revealed through her from her own words. "What are you used to?" I felt like such a loser to be talking to her, but Soojin took my hand. All those insecurities of being inexperienced flew out the window.

"Business exchanges. Some more pleasurable than others," Soojin said. "Openly, I do have sex for my job." She leaned into me. "I want to make special accommodations because I'm tired of it. I want to settle down now." She looked at me with lust in her eyes and I felt my mouth go dry and an intense feeling in my stomach. But, she was so mysterious. And she just opened up to me about the dark sides of her job. Yuqi's words may have probably been true indeed, but...people can change, right? Soojin raised an eyebrow. "Hope I didn't offend or make you scared of me."

"So....is a sex worker one of your many occupations?" I widened my eyes. Was she okay? I heard so many things about sex workers, like they were diseased and often running away from something. Or worse....

"I prefer the term escort, but I rarely do that." Soojin unbuckles her seatbelt. "Maybe I can show you more than what I give to my clients and comrades tonight if you're a good girl."

"I thought you didn't like them."

"You're my favorite goodie two shoes." She winked as she got out of the car and retrieved my door for me. She gave me her hand as she helped me step out of her car. She pressed her lips against mine. "I'd give up everything for you."


	7. 7.un village

(un village-baekyun)

After a lovely vegan dinner, Soojin decided to show me around her city of Seoul. The ride gave me a rush of adrenaline as the top was down. I took off my sweater and threw it in the back seat. I waved my arms in the arm as I felt the cool breeze give me goosebumps. Soojin's fingers were still on my thigh, which felt like something I just got so used to. I wanted more than that right now, though.

We pulled into a luxurious parking lot that was looked over by numerous buildings and trees. I got out of the car as Soojin placed her mink jacket on me. "Welcome to UN village." She wrapped her arm around my waist as we walked around. Her eyes twinkled like the street lights. "It's the heart of the city."

"How much does it cost to live here?"

"It's a little less exciting than Gangnam," Soojin said. "It's much more quiet and no one parties here...well except me when I want to." She intertwines her fingers with mine and I blushed. I never felt this way before with anyone. We wondered around the well-lit walking path. Many people were out smoking or talking. 

UN village seemed like a distant utopia from the city. It overlooked nature. The buildings were created damn near perfectly. It was nearing the hour where people usually went to bed, so lights were dim. Soojin opened the door to the lower level of an apartment building. "I bought this sector and rented it out to a family." She pointed to the door on the left. "That's them." There were stickers from a children's cartoon on it. I grinned. What a nice way to invest in money. We climbed the steps for what felt like forever until we got to the top. Opening her door, there was a small dog that ran up to her and began to lick her toes. "Haku!" She lifts up the dog. "You see this pretty girl?" She rubbed noses with the dog. "That's ShuShu."

There was no way that this girl could be dangerous.

"Where's Mata?" she asked the dog that just blinked in response. "I'm guessing Soyeonnie picked up your sibling, eh?" She turned to me. "Soyeon and I are co-parents to Haku and Mata. I take care of them both sometimes, but Soyeon usually leaves Haku with me when she's lonely."

A question began to boil in my mind. Soyeon would talk about Soojin a lot, according to Yuqi. Could it be that Soyeon had a bad experience dating Soojin? They co-parent dogs together. Soojin said that Soyeon was nothing without her. "Soojin..."

"Mm?" she chirps placing Haku down.

"Were you and Soyeon ever in a relationship?"

A loud guffaw. Soojin kicked off her heels and sat them aside the door and slid into what looked like real fur slippers. She gave me a matching pair. "If Soyeon and I ever dated, you would not be here right now and Yuqi would be dead." She guided me to the couch. "Soyeon and I are crazy about people we're involved with."

"How so?"

"We're in high places so we don't need our women getting hurt or caught up," Soojin said. She licked her lips that were still stained a seductive shade of cherry red. "I invited you over for pure reasons." She ran her hand against my forearm. I felt the hair on my skin begin to stand up. I longed for her to just take me and do what she wished but her actions were gentle. Her voice became soft. "Let me give you a tour."

She showed me her kitchen were there were two dog bowls with the names 'Haku' and 'Mata' on them. The kitchen overlooked Han River and the moon was shining above it. The view of the city was also present. Soon, she showed me her bedroom that had a walk-in closet that had every designer known to man hung up. On her nightstand there was a photo of her and some guy. I noticed she placed the frame face-down discreetly as she pulled me to the bed. "Lay with me."

"I'm not ready for sex yet," I said. But, the other half of me was saying otherwise. Soojin pulled me into her arms and kissed my forehead. Gosh, perfection.

"You're not one of my clients or anyone I just met on the street....you're special."

I raised my eyebrows. No one has ever called me that. The mundane lifestyle of mine seemed to be introduced to a light when I met Soojin. Her fingers wove into my hair as we laid there. "Have you ever dated anyone in general?" I wondered Soojin's romantic past. There were so many things I wanted to know. But, I felt like there were certain things I had to be okay without knowing. "If you want to know if I have...well, I haven't."

"I know you're a virgin to everything," Soojin chuckled. "I actually have been married before."

My eyes widened. Married? "How long has it been?"

"He's in jail right now," she said. "I was surprised that he signed those papers honestly. We divorced recently." She stopped playing with my hair. I think she sensed my worry. "Shuhua, we were split for a while before that."

I nibbled on my lip. "Uh...what did he go to jail for?"

"That's reaching for a territory you don't need to know about." Soojin sat up. I sat beside her. There was probably a lot of things I didn't need to ask. I frowned as she looked off at the window. "I left him behind, so you don't need to worry about him."

"I just thought you never were in love before..."

"I never loved him." She returned her gaze to me. "He never loved me either." She took my hand again and began to draw circles on my knuckles.

"Do you believe in love, though?" I asked with a lot of caution. I wanted to know that this was real. I hoped to prove Yuqi wrong. I knew there was good in Soojin.

"I thought we had this discussion....but if you make me believe maybe I will." She leaned into me. "You can make me believe in God, the way you move my heart." She took my chin and kissed my lips. All my doubts were erased in this moment. I felt every joint in my body relax and feel warm. I wanted her more than anything in life right now.

"Soojin....I'm yours."

She smirked at me. "You're so fucking-" her phone began to buzz loudly. "Excuse me." She went to answer it. I saw her walk out to the balcony to leave me on the bed. I fell back and rested my head on the pillow. I watched her motions through the blinds of the window. How could someone so genuine be a wolf? I reached out and felt the material of the bedding. This life was too amazing to turn down. And the owner of Seoul city wanted to give it to me. My heart began pounding in my ears thinking of thoughts I never dreamed of.

Though I only knew her for a week, I feel like I already fell in love.


	8. 8.wolf

(wolf-hyuna)

17 missed calls. 30 text messages. 12 voice mails.

These were the things that Song Yuqi have sent to me this morning. As I turned my phone on (which was dead. Soojin had given me a charger) I had to slide up to which Yuqi was already about to call me. "Hey! Where are you?" she sounded super concerned and worried. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, noticing that Soojin in a camisole was asleep next to me. "I told you an important visitor is coming."

"Sorry....I uh...overslept."

"I'm at work already because professor Lee wanted us here early." She huffed very loudly in annoyance. "Were you out with Soojin?"

"Uh...." I noticed Soojin stirring in her sleep, her arms holding my waist.

"Don't lose sight of your damn job over a goddamn person. Now, if you're in jeopardy of losing your internship, I bet your bottom dollar that they'll kick your ass out faster than you can start a whole orchard." She hung up.

I bit my lip, heart pounding in my ear. The thought of losing my internship swooned in my head. Over just one day. How could I have been so stupid and caught up? I got up from the bed and finger-combed my hair. A figure stood in the doorway with her hands folded against her chest. She leaned in. "Need a toothbrush?" I blush as I heard Soojin's morning voice for the first time. It was groggy but light at the same time. She grinned and reached over me in the cabinet. She retrieved a white box and gave it to me. "This is officially yours." Kissing my cheek, she unveiled her robe and stepped in the shower. I tried to avoid staring at her but it was so hard. Through the fog-covered shower pane, I saw her naked body. My eyes couldn't get off of her until I noticed she was staring. She drew a heart with the fog and kissed it.

My throat went dry.

I ran to the bedroom and slipped my shoes on. I checked my bag to make sure I had a bus pass, but unluckily, I didn't have one of course. I sighed heavily as I stomped back to the bathroom. "Soojin! Can you give me a ride to my internship?"

"Did you think you could go anywhere without me?" Soojin chuckled. "Hold on."

I hold my cheeks as I sat on the bed and began scrolling through my phone. Yuqi had sent me another text message that I didn't bother to read. I began to text Minnie that I was going to be late because I'm waiting on Soojin to which she replied with the curious eyed emoji.

Soojin walked out in a towel, frantically holding an outfit in her fists. "You start the car, I'll be down in five minutes." She throws me the keys like a professional baseball player. I catch shockingly and then began bolting for the car. Lord, I stan a woman who understands my struggle.

I put the key in the ignition and turn on the radio. It was playing a pop song by Hyuna. I hummed along as I waited. I noticed that I was now almost 45 minutes late. Is there even a point in me going? I'd be embarrassing myself in front of these important visitors if I went to the lab today. The professor would shoot me a dirty look. The visitors would scrutinize me. I felt my anxiety piling up. Soojin got in the car and looked at me. "Alright, the lab's address is still the same?"

I nod. "But, like...I'm super late and I think I'd be putting myself on the spot if I show up in front of these important folks that are coming."

Soojin pursed her lips. "So...do you want to go or not? If not, I can just make you breakfast and we can spend the day in until I have work."

I played with my thumbs, debating my options. If I don't go in today, I'd get bullshit from the bosses either way. Yuqi will probably be all antsy and try to parent me like my friends at home. I came to Korea to set a new life for myself, though. I wanted something different. I knew that I came here for this prestigious internship, but here I was...not giving a damn halfway. I'm sure I can miss one little day. There were plenty more important days I could catch up on. Calling in sick is always an option. I tilt my head. "I guess I'll just stay with you then."

Soojin opened her car door. "Alright, m'lady." We go back up to her apartment. I kick off my shoes as I watched her saunter into the kitchen. She turned on some sort of r&b music and began to dance hypnotically through the kitchen, pulling on an apron. I sat at the table, watching in awe. I never lusted for someone before in my entire life. Soojin was seduction in human form.

She began to mix the ingredients after having prepped everything. I walked into the kitchen out of curiosity. "What are you making?"

"An English styled breakfast," Soojin answered. She smirked at me. "I went to a bleu academy in France for a while." I sat on a bar stool, watching her cook. "Can you cook?"

"Just cereal," I laughed.

"I guess my woman likes a renaissance lady," she looked up at me. "Luckily I like to tend to people more than I like to be tended to." She winked. "Come here." I got off the stool and stood by her. "So we're going to make fried eggs." She stood behind me, placing one hand on my hips. I felt her breath in my ear. "So, you're gonna flip the eggs for me." She guided my hands with just one of her own. "Then...add the tomatoes." I grabbed the diced tomatoes and put them in the pan as if I were under some sort of spell. Soojin nipped my neck. I hitched a breath in. "And then-"

The doorbell buzzed. I snapped out of the stupor that I was in. Soojin grunted and left the kitchen. The food began to sizzle in the pan and I turned down the heat. The door opened and then there was a guy in the doorway with Soojin.

She looked like she had just seen a ghost but then hardened her expression. I tried to listen in the conversation. "Hui has a bail on his sentence now and I was wondering if you had wanted to pitch into it," the guy says.

"Are you kidding me? After what he had done to our business?"

"I'm not." He places his hands in his pocket. "Do you recall the ultimatum we have?"

"How could I forget? But, let's remember I have all the connects. you better worry that they don't know you're here or else they'd have a hit out on you."

"I'm protected by my men. Let's talk again at your club tonight," he says curtly. "Maybe over a bottle of your finest champagne. I don't want your little minion in the conversation either." He bows. "Sorry to have disturbed you so early."

Soojin slams the door in his face. She pinches the bridge of her nose and then returns her gaze on me. "I have a question for you, Shuhua."

I returned my attention to opening the pack of bacon and sausages. "Go ahead."

"Would you like to be my leading lady at the club tonight? I can't afford to be the only boss in the club." She lifts my chin. "I'll let you and your friends have open bar all night. And I'll take you home afterwards."

"I have another proposition."

"Anything you want."

"Tell me what the hell are you hiding from me."

Soojin widened her eyes in shock and laughed. "I told you that I'm a cracked book. I can't tell you everything cause then I'd have to kill you." There was some truth hidden in the joke. "I don't think you can handle me."

"Then teach me how to," I say. "I don't want to just be your little plaything. I told you that I'm yours...What the fuck was that guy asking of you....what even is your occupation...?"

"It's too much to explain."

Confidence surged through me. "I don't give a shit. Tell me the real reason I'm going to the club tonight. Give me a reason to trust you. I dealt with people my whole life telling me I can't know shit or experience anything. I want to know everything about you. This fairytale thing....I don't just want that...I want all of you. Tell me everything. Even the darkest parts. I want it."

Soojin looked into my eyes. "If you know the real me, I think you'd be scared."

"I'd want you even if you killed someone in cold blood." Her gaze on me hardened as she gripped my waist. "Just tell me who you are."

"I run the city of Seoul. I'm everything that people warn you of." She swallowed. "I think pretty girls like you should pick your words carefully. You're a flower. I'm pretty sure you're unaware of the fact that I can ruin you."

"Teach me how to love you."

Soojin kissed my lips. "Choose what you want to do wisely, little girl." She hungrily kissed me. I reached for her collar and began to unbutton her shirt. I grazed my palms against her breasts, grabbing and releasing. She picked me up and placed me on the counter. She pulled my shirt off with no hesitation and pulled my pants off. She quickly turned off the stove as the food began to burn. "I guess we'll have to eat something else, eh?" She placed her hands on my hips. "Do you really want to do this? If you're not sure..."

I nod. "Just take me. I've been trying to deny it for a w-" She ripped off my underwear and began planting kisses on my thighs and biting them. I couldn't fight back the moans already as her cold fingers rubbed against me. I closed my eyes and felt her lips kiss my womanhood.

Wrapping my legs around her head, I said goodbye to my innocence.


	9. 9. tyrant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys. i'm sorry i took a hiatus, but college kicked my butt and i wrote a whole novel that I actually wanted to make for profit. i had a bad incident that prevented me from writing it because i got triggered to writing anything involving intimacy. i am back updating this fic because it got so much attention and i missed writing them honestly. I am comfortable again guys. shuhua and soojin were the most complex characters i wrote in a fic and i can't believe i left y'all hanging.

(tyrant-kali uchis)

The Yves Saint Laurent dress on my skin felt so expensive and chic as I slid into slightly uncomfortable stiletto heels. Soojin looked at me up and down in her white creme pantsuit through her tinted cat eyed sunglasses. She took a sip of champagne from the counter. "You look so delicious, dollface." She licked her cherry red lips and I savored the taste of her lips right then and there. She put her glasses back on her face as we walked outside. There was a limo waiting for her and the driver was standing up against the door with a cigarette in his lips. 

"Taejun, get that cancer stick from your lips," she snapped. 

He nodded as he opened the doors for us. We slid into the back seats in front of two people. I blinked twice in confusion. Soojin grinned at them as she snapped her sunglasses closed. "Yeeun. Seungyeon. Meet Shuhua from Taiwan." 

The two women looked at me with such sophistication, I felt a surge of insecurity. They smelled like alcohol and perfume from where I was sitting. "We bringing outsiders to meetings now?" the one called Seungyeon chided, her manicured hands carefully holding a crystal champagne flute. "I didn't know we were doing that. Don't you know we got plans tonight?" 

Soojin pursed her lips. "Shuhua...wants...in." I furrowed my brow. Soojin just touched my thigh. "She's..." Soon she's speaking too fast and I can't even comprehend what she is saying to the women. They just nod and grin at me. 

"I'm sure that little girl doesn't want a creepy old man on top of her." Yeeun beamed and I saw one gold tooth out of the corner of her mouth. 

"What did you say?" I shrieked at Soojin.

Soojin rolled her eyes. "Nothing that you wouldn't feel comfortable with. Just that you're not a cop or anything like that." 

I chewed on my lip, nervously. Soojin rubbed my back. 

Pretty soon, we pulled up to a different club. It was called Crystal Clear. It was much different than the Idle club. The bouncer was checking the board for the visitors and everyone looked like they had status. I even saw a couple idol group members there. Yeeun led the way through the crowd. "I see the idols are enjoying their freedom tonight. I have to make sure the security is catching all the Dispatch reporters and all the paparazzi. You all sit down in the Marilyn Monroe room." 

Seungyeon unlocked the door with a key. There was an open bar and the music from the dance floor was booming through the walls. Soojin poured a cup of bourbon for herself. "You want something?" 

"What are we here for?"

"I have important business that I have to tend to here and then Taejun is gonna give us a ride back to the Idle club so I can take care of the rest of it." 

"Is it stuff for those dudes who came in the door way?"

Soojin drank down from the glass. "You ask too many questions."

"Tell me you aren't going to be drinking the whole night. I am not going to feel safe if you are." 

Soojin got close to me and opened her jacket and I saw a gun on her hip. I widened my eyes. She buttoned her jacket back up. "I know my limits. This is going to be my last drink for the night. I need them to think I am drinking heavy." She gave me a drink. "You might need some to calm down. You got your panties in a bunch. Should I take them off for you? You're in a dress and it's easy." She grinned that seductive smile. Her breath smelled like liquor and it burned my nostrils. She kissed my lips and I felt that same thrill that I felt before. As soon as her hands got near anywhere risque, the door swung open. 

Yeeun and Seungyeon came back in the room. "Were we interrupting anything?" Seungyeon asked.

I blushed as I pulled myself together. Soojin chuckled and sipped from the glass. "Hardly." 

"So, we got a text from Hongseok saying that you don't want to help us bail out Hui. Is that true?" Yeeun asked.

Soojin sucked her teeth. "I have a deal for you ladies. Since you think Hui is so saintly and giving. I have a deal. I will give you my drug plug from the States if you don't side with them."

Seungyeon widened her eyes and took out a cigar. "Hold up....you're willing to give us...your supplier? In exchange for us to not want to kill you?" 

"You know I got the best in the game." 

Yeeun looked at Seungyeon and then back at Soojin. I was so lost. What was happening? She whispered in Seungyeon's ear. Then she folded her hands against her waist. "I think that's a good settlement." 

"I want protection from them too. Give me a better place." 

Seungyeon tsked. "Give us another deal and then I'll consider it. This is hard." 

Soojin took another shot. "I guess I'll do another mission for you."

"Make it 3. You were our best." 

Soojin sighed. "Okay," 

Seungyeon smiled. "Looks like you know your place as my house child, Soojinie. Remember you owe me more than just this." 

"I know...mother." Soojin put her arm around me. "Well, we're on our way." 

"Don't you want to stay for the festivities? Dean is performing tonight," Yeeun chirped. She blinked innocently at Soojin. 

Soojin shook her head as we left the club area. We walked to the limo. Taejun was getting oral sex in the back seat. Soojin sighed as she pulled out her gun. I knew I should have disinfected these seats. Get your nasty ass out of my fucking car, bitch!" The woman ran out of the car. Taejun pulled up his pants and sighed. 

:"So you gonna fire me?" 

"No. But, the next time you fucking in my car, do it when I'm off the clock." 

I blushed as we sat on the opposite side of the limo. Soojin took out a cigarette and lit it up. I stared at her. "So...drugs?"

"I told you to be careful what you ask for. You gotta be prepared to hear what you're scared of. And those little missions are runs. Seungyeon was my uh...boss. At a point, I scammed men for her. Now, I have to do certain things to protect my ass from the dudes who want my ex husband out of jail. All because I won't help them bail him out. As soon as he gets out, my life is in jeopardy." 

"How?"

Soojin didn't reply. She just looked out the window. She rolled it down and the smoke blew out into the Seoul air. "Shuhua. If you want to back out now, you can. I don't think you're ready for this life. It's fast." 

I couldn't deny. It was scary. But, Soojin made it look like it was worth it. She seemed like she needed someone to hold her down. I grazed my fingers against her tattoo on her hand. I wanted to know everything about her even if it killed me. Call it toxic or whatever. I was curious. Soojin avoided eye contact with me. I touched her face and diverted her gaze towards me. "I don't want to."

"Don't do that to me right now. That's gonna make me want to just go home and....give you some more of what I've been holding back from the moment I laid eyes on you." 

I smiled as I straddled her hips in the dress. She grabbed my ass and kissed my lips hungrily. My body was craving more of whatever I had just gotten before. I was feeling soft and vulnerable. Soojin laid me on the back seat of the limo and pulled my panties down and began to eat me out again. I was still sensitive from earlier. I ran my fingers through her hair as she flicked her tongue against my womanhood. I put my legs on her shoulders. She hummed in delight as I grinded against her tongue. I tossed my head back, trying to stifle my moans. I felt Soojin's hands graze my stomach and then up to my breasts. I began panting as I felt so sensitive. Soojin looked up at me with dark, dilated eyes. I bit my lip as I began to quiver under her touch. She had stopped but I still felt her on me. 

"You really burn my soul, Yeh Shuhua." 

I swallowed. "I-I-what?" 

"You....do so many things to me that no person has ever done. And all I want to do is fuck you and please you. Is that bad?" 

"You barely know me...." 

"I know you enough to make you cum." Soojin smirked as she laid a kiss against my thigh. "I can know all of you if I really desired to. All your little secrets can be let out just by....a touch." 

I sighed. "Can you please continue? You're blowing the mood." 

Soojin grabbed my hips. "Yes, my love." 

I can't believe I was living this scandalous life with someone so dangerous. I was in the back of a limo. My heart pounded in my ears. Soojin returned to kiss my lips as her fingers run against my womanhood. I loved how she handled me. I felt like I was under a spell...

This was not good for me, but neither is sugar. Pleasure is all bad. If it feels good, it is addiction. And she was the tyrant. The drug.


	10. 10. in your eyes.

(in your eyes-the weeknd)

I felt like I was going down a bad path, but Yuqi was on the phone yapping off talking about how irresponsible I was. Soojin was gone asleep next to me. I tried to keep the volume on my phone down so I didn't wake her. How could I sit here and deny how cute she was? She may be cold and mysterious but, when she was asleep? A different person. She had her arms on the side of my bed, craving for my warmth. Her lips were slightly open and she was snoring lightly. 

"Are you even listening to me?" Yuqi huffed. 

"I'm sorry. What?"

"I should talk to Soyeon. I wish I never brought you to that party! I didn't know that fun could be that impressionable on you." 

"I'm grown, Yuqi. You need to relax."

"Okay, but one more absence and your internship is done." Yuqi clucked her tongue. "You won't see your precious Soojin again if you keep doing this shit." 

Soojin stirred in her sleep and turned over. I sighed as I tried to reach out for her. I laid back down. "I'll come back to the class. Don't worry. I know my purpose here."

"Focus. That's all I'm saying. Yeah, I love fucking around with Soyeon but she isn't getting me this wrapped up. Get your priorities straight." Yuqi hung up. 

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, trying to get myself together. I knew I had to focus, but this felt so good. I never dealt with someone before. This experience was all I could think about. If I wasn't around her, I feel like I would go crazy. Soojin opened her eyes and stroked my cheek. "What's ailing you?" she asked. 

"I have to go back to class tomorrow." I touched her waist. 

"That's fine. I got shit to do."

Soojin cradled me in her arms, kissing my hair. She never was this gentle with me before. Her hands were touching my skin. I heard her pulse slowing down. It wasn't this calm before in our connection. It was always hot and seductive. But, this time, it was more...serene. The darkness in this bedroom was relaxing. All we heard was the cicadas making sounds outside her bedroom window. Maybe a couple cars here and there. I decided to break the silence because it was making me have an existential crisis. "What are you doing tomorrow?" 

"Don't worry about it." Her tone went dry. It was as if she was passing off since it was truly none of my business. "Do you think that I could ever be normal like you?"

"Explain?"

"Regularly romance someone..." Soojin tried. "I never had been in love before. All the holding hands and hugging. Couple rings. Whatever it is they do in those dramas..." 

I turned to face her. "Dramas aren't real." 

"Neither is love, then." 

"People depict love in many different ways. I may never have felt it, but....love is not a normal thing. Maybe it isn't common in some people. But, as for me, I do know love is more than what they show in drama. It's compromise. It's honesty. It's open lines of communication." 

Soojin's jaw tightened and then loosened. She released me from her embrace and began looking up at the ceiling. Her eyes never looked so blank. She went back to that aloof character that I met at the club without the lustful intent. Her body language shown discomfort. Maybe I struck a nerve? I don't know. She turned back to me and leaned against the pillow. "So, it's all the things that I'm not made up of, huh?"

"It's not an innate ability, either."

"But, I have to be ready to have those traits," she sighed. 

"I can teach you how to love if you want me to. We can learn it together." 

Soojin grinned in the darkness. She pulled me close. "I think if you can teach me how to love, I can learn how to make love to you-" 

"If you don't get out of my face with all that sleaze talk, I'm gonna beat you up," I giggle.

"I thought you liked it when I talked like this." 

"You need to learn how to be serious, I swear." 

+

The next day, I arrived back in class in a whole ensemble that Soojin had bought me without me even knowing. The clothes were some designer from Europe. In my ears were beautiful earrings. I made sure my hair wasn't stringy and matted because I looked so pretty in the clothes. Once again, Korea was turning me into a fashionista. I used to study study study, now all I know is partying and dating a criminal. Yuqi gave me a very sharp look from across the room when I had came in 10 minutes early for class. She folded her arms when I climbed into the seat next to her. 

"Someone smells like dirty money," she huffed as she handed me a stack of papers. 

"What's this?" 

"Notes that you missed when you were out playing Little Miss Sugar Baby." 

I bit my lip. "Okay, but you're doing the same thing that I'm doing." 

"Soyeon and I aren't serious. I told you that before. We literally just..." Yuqi rolled her eyes. "You know what. She's coming today. I'll make sure she reveals Soojin for who she truly is." 

I rolled my eyes back at Yuqi. Like hell that Soyeon would try and expose Soojin. The queen of the goddamn city? Last time I checked Soyeon was Soojin's tenant, not landlord. Class today was a simple breeze, though Yuqi was hostile towards me. I felt like she was treating me like a disappointed mother. Minnie beamed brightly at me as I gave her the details of Soojin and I's relationship (not the crazy parts, of course). She was the only one who didn't give me shit for it. Yuqi, Minnie, and I were sitting at a tteokbokki restaurant on the patio. I had a bottle of imported beer in my hand, sipping away.

Yuqi pursed her lips after a Mercedes car pulled on the premises. Soyeon had stepped out in jeans and a tube top. She had a big cigar and a pocket purse in her hands as she walked up to us. "Hey girlies." 

"Hey Soyeonnie," Yuqi said in a low tone. 

I glanced at Yuqi to see that her attention was diverted to her food. Poor girl. She shouldn't have to hide her feelings. "Hi, Soyeon!"

"Minnie, where is Miyeon?"

"I really don't know," Minnie sipped from her bottle of soju. "What about Soojinnnn?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

I blushed at the sound of her name. Soyeon sucked her teeth and sat beside Yuqi, taking her can of beer. "She's out..." she looked down and then poked Yuqi's cheek. "Yah. Why are you not giving me love and affection?" 

Yuqi puffed her cheeks and put her head down. Soyeon chuckled softly and rubbed Yuqi's back. I snickered. "She told me that you two weren't together." 

"We aren't," Soyeon snapped. "I do not have time to date. I'm out here making this money." 

Yuqi sat her chin on her hands on the table. "Why don't you tell our Shuhua about Soojin?" 

Soyeon scoffed. "What do you mean?"

"How she's literally not someone to be with. Someone who is a sociopath." Yuqi raised her eyebrows. "You told me yourself." 

"Well, uh...yeah. I did...." Soyeon folded her hands on the table. "But, after Shuhua got in her system, I don't know what the fuck happened to her." 

"Wait a minute," Yuqi interjected. "Are you implying what I think you're implying?" 

"They're grown like we are," Soyeon shrugged. "Who am I to stop Soojin? I told her don't mess with her if you are gonna be the same wolf you are. Then, she laid out her plans. I was like, 'okay. sounds legit'."

Yuqi turned red with stifled fury. "But, you can't commit to me after literally SLEEPING with me for 2 years now???"

Soyeon raised her hands up in the air in disbelief. "So we gonna bring up this shit here right now? In front of your two friends?" 

"I don't know Soyeon, are we?" 

Minnie picked up her can of beer and gestured that her and I stepped out. We walked to Minnie's rented car and sat by it. She put her hands in her jean pockets and whistled lowly. She wanted to hear all of the action taking place, but then again, she wasn't amused. Minnie was the type to just be in her own world because of how tense things were. She was a happy person. But, things like this made her feel awkward. I put my arm around her. "And to think, she was criticizing me for sleeping with Soojin. Soyeon is the problem here."

"Eh. Everyone has their toxic traits." Minnie smiled cutely. "Even I do." 

"You know...I was wondering why Yuqi was so concerned about me, but now it makes sense. I should apologize for being so...I don't know." 

"You should. But, just know that...maybe you shouldn't push off her words entirely. Just keep your eyes open. Women like Soyeon and Soojin clearly have something about them that isn't conventional. It's up to how big the person is for them to handle it and actually tame the person's vices to support the connection." 

I widened my eyes. Maybe she was right. Would Soojin even let me properly do that. I remembered how she tried to pull off the cool look when I told her about my philosophy about love. Then, I promised her that I would teach her. As I see Yuqi and Soyeon fight, I noticed something that I never wanted to ever witness. And that was disloyalty. 

"You're so uptight, Yuqi," Soyeon sighed. "You never let me win." 

"Because," Yuqi snapped. "You have so much to lose when it comes to me. Remember that."


End file.
